A Challenged Love
by WolfKnownAsFox
Summary: Hyuuga Neji is new to the city of Konoha and meets three possesive gang leaders. He also meets a rebel named Sai. The two fall in love, but will it be accepted by others? Rated for content. Yaoi. Teachers are Akatsuki members. SaiNeji. Lemons later.
1. First Impressions

_Okay, this may start out as NaruNeji, but I assure you that it won't be that way. This is SaiNeji; Sai just makes his appearance later. So, anyways, I hope you enjoy this, and please review. _

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. –sniffles- All I own is a Mist-ninja headband._

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter One: First Impressions**

Hyuuga Neji sat straight in the chair across from the school dean who sat at his desk. The man observed the new student with his red eyes. He slowly stood, noticing the brunette in front of him was keeping still. A small smirk played on his face before vanishing. "Welcome to Konoha, Hyuuga-san. I believe everything will be alright once you settle into the city life."

Neji nodded. "Hai. Thank you for accepting me into this school, Uchiha-sama."

The dean nodded. "I'll have you know, violence may be tolerated, but killing is absolutely prohibited. Do I make myself clear?"

Neji nodded again. "Hai."

The dean stepped out of the shadows, revealing more than his eyes. His raven black hair was held neatly back in a low ponytail. Marks on either side of his nose gave him an older appearance. "I don't wish to see you in here on bad terms, Hyuuga Neji. Welcome to Akatsuki Highschool."

Neji slowly stood and left the dean's office with a slight bow. He adjusted his black bandanna which was tied around his forehead in a band. His dark brown hair hung to his lower back, the ends held together by a black hair tie. Looking down at his schedule, the Hyuuga saw that he had Ceramics first. _Start the day with art. How relaxing,_ Neji's thoughts were filled with sarcasm. He found the room with ease and slowly opened the sliding door.

"Oi, Deidara –sensei, there's some kid at the door," an overly eager blond pointed out. Neji took him to be the leader of his cousin Hinata's gang.

"I see, un," another voice answered. A tall, slim blond approached Neji. "Are you the new student, un?"

Neji nodded, unsure of what to say to this man. His blond bangs covered his left eye, the rest of his hair pulled back into a high ponytail. The first impression of this teacher didn't bring much hope for the others to follow. "My name is Hyuuga Neji."

Deidara nodded, a grin gracing his mouth. "Welcome to my class, Hyuuga Neji. You'll learn here that art is a bang."

-------------------------------

Neji sat at a desk in his Calculus class. There was another boy next to him, his hair that same color as the school dean's. The boy smirked, his onyx gaze never leaving the brunette. Neji finally looked over at him, wondering who he was. "Can I help you?"

The raven-haired boy leaned toward Neji. "Yes, you can. You're sitting in Sharingan's piece of the room. What gang do you belong to?"

Neji's calm voice never faltered. "I belong to no gang. My name is Hyuuga Neji. May I ask of yours?"

The boy smiled. "Uchiha Sasuke, leader of gang Sharingan."

_Uchiha?!_ "Neji's calm mask nearly slipped. "Isn't that-?"

"The school dean's name? Yeah, I'm his younger brother," Sasuke nodded. He looked dup as a shadow fell on his desk. "What do you want, dobe?"

"I thought Sharingan wasn't recruiting anymore?" the blond in front of him sneered. "What happened, teme?"

Sasuke stood from his seat. "I'm not, Naruto. I'm just speaking with the new kid. Getting him used to our school. Besides, don't you have History?"

Naruto growled. "I came here to quickly ask Tobi-sensei, a question. Oh, and stay away from him, he's Hinata's cousin."

Sasuke glanced at Neji as Naruto left. "So, you're related to one of Kyuubi's members."

Neji sighed. "I have nothing to do with them. I just moved here, because my father had died. I'm living with my uncle and cousin, Hinata."

Sasuke smirked. "That's good to hear. You don't seem the type to be a gang member."

Neji felt a hand on his thigh, rubbing gently. He suddenly realized how close Sasuke's face was to his. He was about to speak, but a finger to his lips shushed him. The hand slid to his inner thigh and up his leg. He bit back a small gasp as the Uchiha's hand pressed against his groin.

"Claiming him, Sasuke-sama?" a bored voice spoke up behind Neji.

Sasuke reluctantly pulled away. "Maybe, but is it really your business, Shikamaru?"

"Shikamaru sighed. "So, this is the new kid. Quite the looker, which will be troublesome. You already know that, though."

Neji spun in his chair, suddenly aware of the four students standing around him. He glanced back at Sasuke, who was smirking.

"Neji, meet part of my gang. Shikamaru, Shino, Kabuto, and Tenten," the leader introduced the students.

Neji nodded his head in greeting. He was suddenly startled as Kabuto placed a hand on his shoulder.

"So, Kyuubi try to lay claims on him yet?" the silver-haired teen inquired.

"No, but I won't be surprised if they try," Sasuke's eyes held Neji's. "We'll have to warn the others at lunch. I don't want _anyone_ going near what I claim as mine."

Neji's pure white eyes widened at the last statement. He tried to stand, but Kabuto's hand pushed him back down. Neji's voice was slightly strained as he spoke. "What do you mean? I-I'm not some object to be-"

Sasuke cut him off by placing a finger to the brunette's lips, making a shushing noise. His other hand was already on Neji's leg. "You must understand something," he whispered. "I always get what I want. And what I want, Neji-kun, is you."

Before Neji could get a word out, the teacher entered the room. The man's face was covered by a black and orange mask, while his voice sounded muffled when he spoke. This was Tobi-sensei, and the later teachers were looking grim. The students quickly seated themselves and class began.

----------------------------

Free block; a time to relax until the final class. Or so Neji thought it would be. He was sitting on a bench, going over the day so far, when someone grabbed the back of his neck. He winced as nails dug into pressure points, and a hand pushed for him to stand. Neji quickly obeyed and was soon guided to a small garden area, unable to see his "guide" behind him.

"Got him," a stern female voice came from behind.

Soon, a few others stepped out of the shadows, a dark redhead in front. He nodded and Neji's neck was released. The Brunette rubbed the back of his neck, wondering what was going on. _What did I do to deserve this?_

"You must be Hyuuga Neji," the redhead's voice was void of emotion. His green eyes stared, making Neji feel uncomfortable.

"H-hai," he replied softly.

"My name is Gaara. This is my gang, the Demons," the teen remarked. "Temari was nice enough to bring you here."

Neji looked behind him at the girl who smirked. Her blond hair was pulled into four short ponytails. The Hyuuga looked back at Gaara. "What exactly do you want from me?" The moment he spoke those words, Neji regretted them.

Gaara smirked. "It seems that gangs Kyuubi and Sharingan have taken interest in you. I can see why."

Neji was utterly confused. He knew that Sasuke had taken interest in him, but Naruto? His gaze was to the ground, but he saw two feet step in front of him and a pale hand reach for his chin. His face was tilted up, so he was looking Gaara in the face. His cheeks took on a slightly red hue as he realized just how close the redhead was.

"G-Gaara?" he barely whispered. Neji could feel his heart pounding in his chest.

"Don't worry, Neji-kun. I don't bite," Gaara remarked. He leaned forward.

"Hey! Demons! Get away from Sharingan property!" came a high, energetic shout.

Neji had felt Gaara's breath on his mouth, their lips nearly touching. The redhead turned his head, glaring at the intruder. Neji, too, turned to look at the newcomer, and his so-called rescuer. He blinked as he caught the sight of bushy eyebrows and black hair in a bowl cut.

"What do you want, Rock Lee? Haven't we warned you to stay out of our territory?" Gaara seethed.

Lee ignored the gang leader and broke into a run, straight for Neji. _Damn, he's fast_, was Neji's thought right as he was scooped up bridal style. He felt himself in strong arms and felt his cheeks heat up.

"Don't worry, Neji," the green clad boy spoke. "They won't catch us; not with my speed."

Lee slowed as he entered a small area, namely Sharingan's territory of the school. He set Neji on his feet and led him to the rest of the gang. He gave Tenten a thumbs up. "He is safe! I found him at the mercy of Gaara and his Demons."

Neji looked around, realizing this area was actually a basketball court. He saw a few more gang members that sat, or stood, silently. When he brought his gaze back to his front, he found the girl in front of him. He nearly jumped, but stayed calm, noting her face was filled with relief.

"Sasuke-sama would have killed us had Gaara gotten his way," she stated.

Neji couldn't take anymore of this. "What the hell is wrong with you people?! I'm not some object that can be owned! I'm nobody's property, got it?! So, just leave me alone!"

Tenten and Lee looked at each other as the infuriated Hyuuga left. Something about this kid was different, very different.

----------------------------

Gym class had gone off without any incidents. Neji stayed away from Lee, Temari, and Kankuro. He found himself talking with Kiba, a boy who seemed to be alone.

After making sure nobody was around, the brunette removed his sweaty gym clothes and stepped into the cool water of the shower. Neji closed his eyes, enjoying the water splashing down onto his face.

"So, you're Hinata's cousin," a familiar voice remarked from behind.

Neji spun around, seeing Uzumaki Naruto standing there. He was relieved that he had kept his boxers on. Turning off the water, the Hyuuga grabbed his dark blue towel. He wrapped it around his slim waist before pulling off his soaked boxers.

"I've noticed that you've been approached by Sharingan and the Demons. Sasuke and Gaara seem interested in you. I honestly don't know why," the blond continued.

Neji looked at the Kyuubi leader. "I don't appreciate being thought of as property. You're the leader of Hinata's gang, right?"

Naruto nodded. He had been in his own gym class and was looking forward to a shower, himself. He turned one on, his black and orange boxers becoming soaked. "Don't worry; I'm not interested in the quarrel. Why Sasuke and Gaara are fighting over a person, I have no idea."

Neji watched the boy carefully. His lightly tanned skin was flawless and smooth from what the Hyuuga surmised. He couldn't help it as he slipped on some fresh, black boxers. He turned off the shower and grimaced at the blond, who was looking confused.

"Sorry, I just need to ask you something," Neji explained.

Naruto nodded, noticing how Neji seemed slightly worried. "What would you like to ask?"

"It seems that Sasuke and Gaara find me, um, attractive. Do you?"

Naruto noticed the slight blush on Neji's cheeks. "And if I do?" he asked, receiving an even redder Hyuuga. "Then, yes, I find you attractive."

Neji whispered his next word, "Thanks."

Naruto suddenly couldn't help himself. He pinned Neji to the wall, his wet body pressed fully against the Hyuuga's slightly dry one. He pressed his lips firmly against Neji's. He licked his "victim's" lower lip, asking for entrance, feeling the brunette's body stiffen then relax. Neji gave the blond entrance to his mouth, reluctantly. He felt Naruto's tongue slide against his own and couldn't suppress the slight moan that came.

Naruto slowly pulled away, licking his lips. He found that Neji tasted good. Since they were alone, the blond ran a hand up the inside of the brunette's thigh. He smirked as he heard Neji trying to suppress another noise in his throat. The blond placed his mouth near Neji's ear, whispering to him.

"Don't fight it, Neji-kun. There's nobody to hear us here. Just let it out." Naruto pressed up against Neji's groin with his hand, slowly massaging it through the cloth. A satisfying groan passed through the Hyuuga's lips. Naruto cut it off with another kiss and removed his hand. He then cut off any distance between Neji and himself, grinding into the brunette. He massaged the Hyuuga's tongue with his own, pressing in a bit harder. Needing a breath, Naruto pulled away from everything, gasping.

Neji slid down the wall, breathing hard. Even though the blond's actions were unexpected, he hadn't tried to push the Uzumaki boy off. "Naruto…that was…unexpected," Neji gasped. "I can't…deny that…I…didn't…enjoy it."

Naruto grinned wickedly. He stepped over Neji and straddled him, sitting on the brunette's lap. He cut off the Hyuuga's breaths with a quick kiss. Pulling away, he rested his forehead against Neji's. "I promise you, that Sasuke and Gaara won't get what they want. My gang members will protect you."

Neji smiled and wrapped his arms around Naruto's abdomen. He slipped his head to the blond's shoulder. "Arigatou," he breathed, "Naruto."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Okay, what do you think? Pleas review, so that I can introduce Sai in the next chapter. He may just cry if you don't. I need at least three reviews before the next chapter...even one will be fine!_

_Arigatou gazimas!_

_Uzumaki-Hikari_


	2. Possessions

_Thanks so much for the reviews! I love you all!! So does Sai-kun!!! Neji may seem a little OOC here...but he's an uke in this fanfic. Well anyway…more to come and Sai makes his first appearance!_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter Two: Possessions**

Neji sat down in the seat assigned to him by his English teacher, Hidan-sensei. He had noticed Gaara in this class, along with Hinata and Kiba. Realizing Kiba was within Kyuubi's seating area, the Hyuuga gave a mental sigh. _At least he's one of the people who are keeping an eye on me. Arigatou Naruto._

Gaara glared as "Sasuke's" prize sat down in Kyuubi's seating area. _What is Naruto up to? He never gets involved with such matters. Unless…_ The redhead looked at his gang member Dosu and nodded. Somehow Kyuubi got involved with out Sharingan or the Demons noticing.

The door slid open as Naruto quickly entered the room. "Gomen nasai, Hidan-sensei. I was speaking with the school dean."

Hidan merely nodded and waited for the Kyuubi leader to take his seat. "Alright, you have a test next class, so I expect you t be studying this whole block."

The teens nodded, taking out their books. Naruto stood behind Neji and wrapped his arms around the brunette. "Don't worry Neji-kun. I'll show you what we've been reading."

Neji smiled shyly. "Arigatou Naruto."

Naruto pulled a chair close and began studying with Neji. The brunette leaned to look at a certain sentence when his forehead touched Naruto's. The two boys looked at each other, smiling. Neither noticed the Sharingan members watching them intently.

-------------------------------------

This time, free-block was before lunch. Neji found himself heading for Kyuubi territory, laughing with Chouji, a member that Naruto had introduced. The blond had to do a quick job before he was able to join them. Chouji happily munched on a bag of chips as he walked with Neji.

"So, Naruto-sama has taken a liking for you. You must feel lucky Neji-san, ne?" Chouji spoke between bites.

Neji nodded. "He's actually treating me like a human being. Not some possession."

"But that's what you are, Neji-kun," a cold voice responded behind them. "You're _my_ possession."

Everything happened so fast after those last words. Chouji was sent to the ground and was held down by Lee and Tenten. Meanwhile, Sasuke grabbed Neji around the waist and pulled him close. His breath was hot on the Hyuuga's ear. "Naruto doesn't know what he's getting into. If he knows what's good for him, he'll leave you alone."

Neji's face was written with distaste for the boy holding him. "Naruto won't let you have your way. I don't belong to-"

Sasuke placed a hand over Neji's mouth, silencing the brunette. He spun the Hyuuga around, still holding his waist. He stared straight into Neji's eyes, his own filled with lust. "Wrong Neji. You _do_ belong to someone. You _belong_ to me."

"Wrong Sasuke! Naruto ran up, Hinata and Kiba right behind him. "Neji is _mine_! He chose me, because I let him decide on his own."

Sasuke noticed how close to Kyuubi territory he was. _The rest of them will be here shortly, no doubt._ "You win this time. I'm warning you, Naruto. Nobody takes what is mine, and keeps it."

As if on cue, Lee and Tenten released Chouji as Sasuke let go of Neji. The three left, heading back to their own territory.

Naruto rushed to Neji as the brunette fell to his knees. He wrapped his arms protectively around the Hyuuga. "I'm so sorry, Neji-kun. I should have stayed with you. I'm so sorry."

Neji fell back into the blond's hold, a bit relieved. He took a deep breath. "No, Naruto. You did just fine."

-------------------------------------

"Welcome to Foreign Language, Mister Hyuuga," the tall man greeted smoothly. "My name is Orochimaru and I'm your teacher."

Neji nodded and walked to his seat, glad to have at least _one_ normal teacher so far. He could look past the man's yellow eyes, which didn't really bother him. The Hyuuga ignored Sasuke's stern look as he sat down next to Hinata.

"Cousin, this is Ino. She's another Kyuubi member," the purple-haired girl explained.

Neji nodded his greeting. "It's a pleasure, Ino-san."

Ino smirked while nodding. "Same."

Neji turned to his front, feeling weird, like someone was watching him. Indeed, if Neji had been looking around, he would have locked eyes with a dark-haired boy. This boy wasn't with any gangs and had been watching the Hyuuga since yesterday, wondering whether or not he should get involved with this three-way challenge between the gangs. _He's so innocent looking,_ the boy thought. _Does he even know that Naruto is exactly like Sasuke and Gaara?_

The class went as scheduled and soon the students had the last fifteen minutes to themselves. Neji began reading a book, when a shadow fell on the pages. Looking up, white eyes met black. _Whoa! This kid reminds me a little of Sasuke._ Getting over his startlement, Neji lightly smiled. "Hello."

The boy took a seat next to Neji, his eyes calculating. "Hello," he finally spoke. "The name's Sai."

"Hyuuga Neji," the brunette replied.

"I know; I've been in a few of your classes."

"Really?" Neji was confused. How had he not seen this boy?

Sai let a small smirk play on his lips. "Gym with Kisame-sensei, Calculus with Tobi-sensei, and this class with Orochimaru-sensei."

Neji nodded. "I see. So, Sai, what gang do you belong to?"

Sai raised an eyebrow. "Me? In a gang? Listen Neji-san, I'm what the gangs call a rebel. I've been asked to join their gangs for sometime now. I just refuse."

"I understand. I'm not exactly a Kyuubi, ore of I'm of interest to their leader. I've taken some interest in him as well," Neji explained.

Sai shook his head slowly. He leaned in closer so only Neji could hear him. "Don't trust him. Soon, he'll be treating you like property as well."

Neji gave Sai a look. "He wouldn't. Naruto wouldn't do that." Sai's serious face gave him no hope. "Is he really like them?"

Sai nodded, placing a fingerless gloved hand on the Hyuuga's shoulder. He slowly stood and grabbed his pack. "What's your next class?"

"History," Neji replied.

Sai nodded. "Same here, so I'll show you where the class is."

Neji thanked Sai, grabbing his own book bag. The two left the room, Neji studying Sai's clothing. He wore a black tank that ended at his last rib, covered by a slightly shorter black jacket with the right sleeve long and the left short. It hung open with two red strips over his shoulders. His black pants sat on his hips with a red belt, a black stripe running through its middle. A black silk headband was tied around his forehead and raven-black hair. A red design was at its center, looking much like a leaf.

Sai glanced at Neji. "Something wrong?"

Neji shook his head, returning his gaze to the hallway in front of them. They continued walking until they came to the History room. Sai opened the door, then quickly shut it as a flying object came at them. Sai grimaced as he looked at Neji.

"You know what, I suggest we skip today. Sasori-sensei seems busy. Don't worry; he won't hold it against us."

Neji felt Sai grab his hand and pull him away from the classroom's vicinity. Soon, they were sitting on a bench, talking as Neji looked through Sai's sketchbook.

"Wow," Neji breathed. "These are amazing."

"Arigatou," Sai barely whispered. "It's more of a hobby than anything else, really."

Neji smiled. "You don't seem to have very good people skills."

Sai felt his cheeks redden. "Well, I, uh, well…"

"See?" Neji chuckled. "Okay, I have a proposition."

"What do you want?" Sai was curious.

"I teach you some people skills, and you teach me to fight."

Sai grimaced. "You don't know how to-nevermind. It's a deal, Neji-san."

Neji scowled. "Just call me Neji, Sai."

----------------------------------

"So you met Sai," Hinata remarked to her cousin as they walked home. "You might want to stay away from the rebel."

Neji rolled his eyes. "Haven't you even tried to get to know him?"

Silence followed the two cousins home.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sai: Hey! I only come in towards the end of the chapter!!! This is so unfair!

Neji: -chuckles- well, at least you were introduced.

Uzumaki-Hikari: Don't worry! Oh and Sai, the next chapter is mainly about you!! -turns to readers- Hope you like, and please review

Arigatou gazimas!

Uzumaki-Hikari


	3. The Rebel

Chapter 3: The Rebel 

"Ohaiyo Neji," Sai greeted, giving the brunette an awkward smile.

"Ohaiyo," Neji smiled back. "Seems you're at least trying to smile. Why don't we start lessons during free block?"

Sai nodded, letting the smile drop from his mouth as Sasuke walked past them on his way to class. Neji decided to find the floor more interesting. When Sasuke had disappeared, Sai let out the breath he had been holding.

"Man, I can never find air to breathe with him nearby. But, that's the ice prince." The painter rolled his eyes.

Neji shivered as he looked up at Sai/ "I think he's colder than that."

Sai actually chuckled. "You may be right, but his brother, the school dean, is definitely the ice _king_."

They headed to class and waved goodbye. Neji entered his art classroom as Sai headed for English. The Hyuuga greeted Naruto, who gave him a quick hug. The two sat through Deidara-sensei's quick explanation of the class project. The students were going to sculpt something, or someone, that was special to them. He then let the students have the rest of class to brainstorm, or draw out their ideas.

Neji's thoughts wandered to Sai's sketches as he tried to figure out what to sculpt. Maybe he could make one of them, or maybe he could do something better. A small smile appeared on the brunette's lips as he thought of Sai himself. _It's perfect. He's becoming a close friend and it's something that he'd appreciate._

-------------------------------

Sai sat through his English class, sketching in his notebook. Pretty soon, the young artist was shadowing Neji's handsome face. The raven-haired boy had no idea why he was thinking about the brunette. _I'll figure it out when I see him in Calculus._ Suddenly, he felt hot breath on the back of his neck.

"So, you have time to be drawing in my class, Sai?" Hidan whispered to his student.

Sai licked his now dry lips before looking up. "Gomen, Hidan-sensei. It won't happen again."

Hidan glared down at the painter. "It better not."

Sai nearly gasped in relief, but kept himself under control. Tapping a few keys, he ended the video recording and planned on getting notes from it later. Class was ending and he wanted, no _needed_, to see Neji. He silently sighed in relief as Hidan-sensei dismissed the class.

Shooting out the door, Sai ran through the halls, trying to make it to Neji's art class before the brunette left. The rebel slid to a stop, right in front of Neji who had been about to leave.

"Ohaiyo," Neji blinked, "Sai."

Sai gasped for breath as he looked at Neji. "Thought…we could…got to class…together."

A small smile crept onto Neji's mouth. "Okay, but I think we should walk."

Save gave a genuine smile as he nodded. "Arigatou."

The two walked towards Calculus as Sai caught his breath. Neither noticed the blue eyes that watched them closely. Naruto glanced at Kiba who had come to meet him so they would head for Science, an optional class in Akatsuki High. The blond turned to walk to the classroom, Kiba following and wondering what was wrong with the Kyuubi leader.

"Kiba, during Gym I want you to keep Sai away from Neji. That rebel shouldn't get involved with gang affairs," Naruto ordered.

"Hai, Naruto-sama," Kiba nodded.

-------------------------------

Neji was trying to decipher the seating areas, when Sai pulled him to a back corner. He watched as the rebel set up a laptop and start a video program. The brunette couldn't help but stare.

"My father owns a technology company here," Sai explained after seeing Neji's expression. He sat down, motioning for Neji to do the same. When the Hyuuga was seated, Sai showed him the sketch he had done in English.

"That's amazing…but…it's me." Neji breathed, looking up at Sai.

"Gomen. I just started sketching, when it cam out as a sketch of you." Sai felt his cheeks heat up.

"No need to be sorry. I like it. In fact, I'm sort of flattered," Neji barely whispered.

Sai smiled and placed the sketch back into his notebook. He waited for Tobi-sensei to enter the room before starting a recording. Relaxing in his chair, Sai closed his eyes for a few seconds. This would be an easy day, he could tell.

Tobi began to teach his class, noting that Sai was being his usual, unsocial self. Wait, was there a student sitting next to him? Yep, Hyuuga Neji was paying close attention while Sai was…well…sleeping. His laptop was open, so Tobi knew that he was recording this lesson. _He's such a strange student._

Neji could hear Sai's gentle and even breaths, causing him to start feeling drowsy. He tried to keep his eyes open. _Stay awake, Neji. Just stay awake._ His eyes slowly closed as his head dropped to his desk.

_There goes Hyuuga,_ Tobi thought. _Sai better share his video notes._ He ignored the two sleeping teens, continuing with his lesson.

-------------------------------

"Neji, just because you _look_ like a girl, doesn't mean you should _hit_ like one," Sai instructed. For once, he was glad for free blocks.

"Sai, don't talk to people like their dolls. Keep any physical thoughts to yourself," Neji instructed right back.

"Gomen nasai," the rebel replied. He suddenly felt something connect with his jaw and his ass hit the ground. His jaw felt weird as he rubbed it, looking up at Neji.

The Hyuuga smirked. "That was for saying I look like a girl."

The rebel stood up, a bit shocked. "So, how much fighting do you know? That didn't feel like some wild punch."

Neji's cheeks took on a pale pink hue. "A little, actually, but I need someone to help further my skills…and teach me what I don't know."

Sai let a small smirk grace his lips. "Alright, but we'll be using sparring gear from now on."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Sorry for the shortness…the next chapter will be sorta short too...it's just how the chapters played out…Gomen nasai. Well...enjoy...and sorry for the lateness as well...I was sorta grounded from computer._

_Sai: So, that's what took you so long. Don't get grounded!!_

_Neji: Sai! What have I just taught you?_

_Sai: Gomen nasai._

_Uzumaki-Hikari: No problem…well…anyway…I hope you guys enjoy…oh and preview for next chapter…It's not the beginning of the chapter_

_**Neji soon found himself being hugged by Sai, his face buried in the rebel's chest. He wrapped his own arms around Sai's bare waist, closing his eyes. As Neji breathed in, he inhaled Sai's scent. The taller boy smelled of spiced cinnamon, the scent filling the Hyuuga's nose. He snuggled deeper into Sai's chest, wanting nothing but to breathe in that scent.**_

Sai rested his cheek against Neji's head. He spoke calmly into the brunette's ear, sharing something for him only. "Neji…these past two months have been amazing...and…I've...fallen in love with you."


	4. Trouble Begins

**Chapter Four: Problems Begin**

Two months passed since Neji came to Konoha, and his friendship with Sai had grown closer each day. Sai had been getting threats from the gang leaders since the day he became friends with Neji. He just shrugged them off, or asked why the threats were so empty. He didn't care what everyone thought, Neji was his friend, and he was going to keep it that way. He would protect Neji, especially during free block, during one of their lessons.

"You've improved a lot, Neji," Sai smiled, it being genuine.

"So have you, Sai," Neji smiled back. "Oh, I have something for you."

Sai raised his eyebrow at the brown package that Neji pulled from his backpack. The rebel took it from the brunette and opened it. He stared at the small model of himself, holding a sketchpad and drawing. A small smile found its way to his mouth as tears began to trickle down his cheeks.

"Sai?" Neji placed a hand on his best friend's shoulder. "Do you not like it?"

Shaking his head, Sai swallowed back a silent sob. "No, Neji, I love it. I've just…never received a gift from anyone before. Arigatou."

Neji soon found himself being hugged by Sai, his face buried in the rebel's chest. He wrapped his own arms around Sai's bare waist, closing his eyes. As Neji breathed in, he inhaled Sai's scent. The taller boy smelled of spiced cinnamon, the scent filling the Hyuuga's nose. He snuggled deeper into Sai's chest, wanting nothing but to breathe in that scent.

Sai rested his cheek against Neji's head. He spoke calmly into the brunette's ear, sharing something for him only. "Neji…these past two months have been amazing...and…I've...fallen in love with you."

Neji's eyes snapped open and he stared slightly up at Sai. "Really Sai? I've…fallen in love with you, too."

Sai smiled and gently touched Neji's lips with his. He pulled away, deciding to place the small clay model in his bag. He finished the deed quickly and stepped back over to Neji, pulling the Hyuuga into him and planting another soft kiss. He pulled away just enough so their lips were barely touching. "Neji, will you be mine? Will you be my boyfriend?"

Neji felt Sai's lips brush against his as the raven-haired boy spoke. He whispered his reply. "Yes, I'd be honored…and delighted, Sai."

Sai smiled. "Arigatou, Neji-uke," he spoke before kissing his brunette again. This time, he gently licked Neji's lower lip and was granted access to his mouth. He slid his tongue slowly into the warm, wet cavern, tasting his uke's lunch. Neji's mouth tasted of perfectly seasoned seafood with a hint of fried rice. Sai slowly pulled his tongue out, bringing the kiss back to its gentle beginning. A soft whimper came from Neji, showing he was a bit upset with Sai's tongue leaving his mouth. Sai opened his eyes halfway before sliding his tongue back into the brunette's mouth. Needing air, he pulled away, saliva dripping form the corner of his mouth.

Neji brushed the wet drip away and stuck out his tongue. He squeaked as Sai bit it gently, pulling it into his mouth. Neji's lips met Sai's as the brunette ran his fingers up and down Sai's bare arm. His tongue was released and slid back into his own mouth. The kiss remained a light touching of their mouths until Neji was yanked one way as Sai was yanked the other. Strong arms wrapped around his waist and chest, holding him against a body. He heard a familiar, cold voice speaking over him.

"So, the rebel thinks he can steal from me?" Sasuke's eyes were murderous.

Sai pulled against Shino and Shikamaru who held his arms. "Get away from him you filthy bastard!"

Shikamaru and Shino kicked the backs of Sai's knees, causing the rebel to kneel. He bit back a grunt, showing this gang he was tougher that he looked.

"Sai!" Neji tried to get to his rebel. He struggled to get though Sasuke's strong hold. "Let me go!"

Sasuke tightened his grip and nodded to Rock Lee. The green-clad teen stepped in front of Sai and pulled the rebel to his feet. He punched Sai in the stomach, causing the rebel to collapse back to his knees, coughing. This was repeated again and again, until. Sai was finally coughing up blood. With a nod from Sasuke, Sai was released, letting him drop to the ground.

Neji couldn't bear it anymore. Bringing his elbow back, he nailed Sasuke's side, in the ribs. The Sharingan leader let go as he grunted in pain. Neji ran to Sai, helping him stand. "Sai-seme."

Holding his side, Sasuke glared at the rebel. "What did he just call you?"

Sai glared back, though he heavily leaned on Neji. "You have ears, Sasuke-bozu."

Sharingan members looked at each other in dismay. Sai, the rebel, just called Sasuke-sama bozu. They all watched their leader slowly straighten. Sasuke took a few steps forward as Sai pushed away from Neji. Sasuke pulled back his arm and threw a punch. His fist connected, but not with Sai's jaw. Neji's hand held Sasuke's fist, squeezing hard. Sasuke gritted his teeth in pain.

"Don't ever try to harm Sai again," the Hyuuga spoke, his voice deadly.

"Hey! What's going on here?" Naruto entered the scene, Kiba and Hinata behind him.

"I'd like to know as well," Gaara added, stepping into the neutral territory with Kankuro and Temari.

Sai wiped blood from the corner of his mouth. He shakily picked up his bag, nearly collapsing under the extra weight. Suddenly, Neji was there, supporting him. "Arigatou, Neji-uke."

Neji smiled. "Anything for my seme."

"So, the rebel has given himself permission to enter our affairs," Gaara mused.

"Interesting how one person can affect so many others," a cold voice spoke, colder than Sasuke's. Uchiha Itachi, the school dean, stood before the students.

"Nii-san," Sasuke whispered in surprise.

Itachi stepped in front of Neji and Sai. "I do have to say, maybe your change is for the better, Sai."

Sai had no idea what to say or do. Thankfully, Neji was there for him.

"Uchiha-sama," Neji spoke, "I need to take Sai to the infirmary. May I do so?"

Itachi nodded. "Hai. The nurse will take care of him."

"Arigatou, Uchiha-sama." Neji bowed his head and supported Sai to the infirmary.

Itachi turned to look at the three gang leaders. "I suggest you stop this ridiculous behavior. We're having an inspection in two weeks, and I don't need any of this right now. If you have to settle your problems, then do so _off_ school grounds."

Sasuke, Naruto, and Gaara looked at each other as the dean left. They knew this would never end if they didn't think of something quick. Either they left this mishap alone, or they took down Sai.

"I'd suggest a contest, but I have not further interest in the Hyuuga," Gaara spoke.

"We should hold a contest, and we can invite the rebel," Naruto confirmed. "Gaara, you have to participate as well. This involves all three of us."

Sasuke agreed, a wicked smile playing on his lips. He'd make sure Sai lost, and badly, in front of Neji. "Neji's the prize. Whoever wins, owns him…and takes his virginity."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Neji: Eep!!_

_Sai: -holds Neji close- It's okay…they won't win._

_Uzumaki-Hikari: well...that's it for Chapter Four. Hope you guys like and enjoyed it. So…Sai...you gonna win?…or even accept the "invite"?_

_Sai: Hell no!! I would never treat Neji like an object. –continues to huggle Neji-_

_Neji: -cuddles into Sai- Arigatou Sai._


	5. Challenged and Beat

_So sorry it's taken me so long to update!!!! Please don't kill me!!! I have very good reasons!!!_

_Sai: Like what?_

_Uzumaki-Hikari: …well…uh…_

_Neji: You got nothing?_

_Uzumaki-Hikari: You two are so mean. I have my reasons…I'm just not sharing them._

_Sai & Neji: UZUMAKI-HIKARI!!!!_

_Uzumaki-Hikari: uh…I'm gonna go hide now…-runs away-_

_Sai: Guess we better get the story started._

_Neji: Yep…Okay…Uzumaki-Hikari doesn't own Naruto…or any of us for that matter._

_Sai: Hope you enjoy the chapter. –Goes off to find the author-_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 5: Challenged and Beat**

Sai held the cell to his ear, hoping Neji would pick up soon. He glared at the slip of paper in his hands as he heard a click.

"Hyuuga residence, Neji speaking. May I ask who this is?" Neji's voice came over the phone.

"Neji, its Sai. I need to speak with you. It's important." Sai replied quickly.

"Okay, I'll be there in a minute. Sai, where's your house?"

-------------------------------

Neji stood in the elevator of the big apartment building. A button was lit up, the words above it reading "Penthouse". Finally the doors slid open to reveal Sai's worried face. Neji had never seen his boyfriend so serious before, and it worried him. The brunette stepped out of the elevator and into the main room. The room had a classical look; dark wood walls, glass coffee table, black leather couches, cream white carpeting. Neji was amazed by the mere size of the room. His white eyes wandered as Sai led him to a couch.

Sai sat Neji down before sitting himself. He took Neji's hand in his, finding comfort. "Neji, I was challenged by the gang leaders."

Neji stared at Sai. "What do you mean, Sai?"

"I mean that they want to fight me…for you." Sai's onyx eyes were a bit pained.

Neji's eyes narrowed. "Are they that dense? They want to break us up?"

Sai pulled Neji into him, smiling gently. "I'm not accepting, Neji. You're not an object to be won."

Neji buried his face into Sai's chest, wetting the boy's black shirt. His shoulders shuddered as he silently sobbed.

"Neji?" Sai looked down at his boyfriend. "Are you alright?"

Neji shook his head, keeping his face hidden. "I want you to fight."

Sai was a bit startled. "Are you sure about this?"

The brunette lifted his head and smiled half-heartedly through his tears. "I'm sure. I want you to kick their asses. I want you to show them how much I mean to you."

Sai let out a small breath. "Alright, I'll do it. But I'm only doing it for you."

The painter kissed Neji, wiping his tears away. He made sure the kiss was gentle, his lips barely touching Neji's. Suddenly, Neji's arms were around Sai's neck as the brunette pressed his mouth fully against Sai's. Sai slowly wrapped his arms around Neji's waist. Licking the brunette's lower lip, Sai gained entrance to his mouth. He massaged Neji's tongue with his own while rubbing the Hyuuga's back gently. Air was soon needed, and the painter pulled away to breathe. He rested his forehead against Neji's, calming his breaths. Black gazed into white, both filled with mixtures of emotions. The two seemed to understand each other. They understood all the pains, sorrows, and joys each had experienced.

A cough broke through their connection, causing them to jerk away from each other. Standing in front of a closing elevator was Gekkou Hayate. His black eyes were calm and calculating. He wore a navy blue suit with a black tie and dress shoes. Dropping his hand from his mouth, he smirked at the scene in front of him.

"Otou-san," Sai quickly stood. "You're home early."

Hayate nodded to his adopted son. "So, is this your boyfriend? Maybe I should change into something less business-like." He coughed into his hand, heading for his room.

Sai sat back down, smiling at Neji. "You get to meet my otou-san Neji. You'll like him, I know it."

Neji smiled back. "I think I will. I trust your word, Sai."

Sai blushed as Neji rested his head on his shoulder. The brunette's eyes closed as an arm wrapped around him and a soft kiss was planted on his cheek. Opening his eyes halfway, Neji smiled softly. He titled his head so that his mouth met Sai's. He felt the painter's other arm wrap around his waist, pulling the Hyuuga onto his lap.

Sai pulled away, smiling. "I love you, Neji-chan."

Neji rested his forehead against Sai's. "I love you, too, Sai-kun. But don't call me Neji-chan."

-------------------------------

Gekkou Sai pulled on his fingerless gloves, making sure they were secure on his hands. In front of him stood Uchiha Sasuke, his final opponent. Naruto had been easy to beat, but he knew Sasuke would be a challenge.

Neji watched from the shade of a tree, Sai's headband clasped tightly in his fist. He bit his lower lip, waiting for the match to begin. _Please be careful, Sai-kun. Sasuke won't hold back on you._ He brought the headband close to his face, gently touching the black silk to his lips. He hoped for Sai's victory, especially against Uchiha Sasuke.

Naruto and Gaara stood nearby, both decorated with bruises and bandages. They watched intently as Shikamaru, their "proctor", began the match.

"Sai is strong," Gaara stated.

"Sasuke is stronger," Naruto replied.

Sai blocked a series of punches and kicks from Sasuke. He then brought his knee into the Uchiha's stomach. With an uppercut, he sent the Sharingan leader to the ground. Sai let Sasuke get up before throwing another punch, only to have it caught.

Sasuke spun, grabbing hold of the rebel's upper arm. He flipped Sai over his back, causing the rebel to hit the ground hard. A foot swung out, connecting with the backs of his ankles. Sai's other leg caught him just above his knees, causing Sasuke to fall backwards.

Both fighters got up shakily, neither giving into gravity. They went at it again, but Sai missed blocking a punch to his stomach. His movements seemed to slow as the Sharingan leader's quickened. Sasuke kneed Sai in the stomach, hard, causing the rebel to cough up blood. An uppercut to the rebel's jaw nearly snapped his neck.

Sai spun his body with his head to protect his neck from harm. He wiped the blood from his mouth and blocked a kick. His hands were too full to either dodge or block the punch to his side. He fell to his knees, blood spraying from his mouth as he coughed. The red, hot liquid speckled the tiny blades of green underneath him.

"This ends now, Rebel," Sasuke snarled. He aimed a fist for the back of Sai's exposed neck.

Neji shot into the fight, quickly covering Sai's head with his body. He felt the focused punch hit him between his shoulders, but he bit back a cry of pain. He looked up to see a staring Sasuke. Tears formed at the corners of the Hyuuga's eyes as he kept himself between his rebel and the Sharingan leader.

"Looks like I win," Sasuke's voice was matter-of-fact.

Neji looked back down at Sai, making sure his boyfriend was alright. Glancing at Sasuke, he spoke. "Can I take him home, please?" He asked, but quickly added meekly, "Sasuke-sama."

"Sure, Neji-kun. You can spend the rest of the day with him. I'll see you tomorrow." The Uchiha answered.

Neji watched Sasuke leave with Shikamaru by his side before helping Sai up. He supported the rebel home once he was on his feet. When they got inside, Neji made sure Sai was on his bed in his room before locating the first-aid kit. The Hyuuga removed Sai's jacket, gloves, and shirt before opening the kit for bandages. He found an ointment for bruises, so he applied it gently.

Sai hissed as the ointment was applied to his blue-black markings. He managed to smile weakly at Neji. Fingers ran through his raven black hair as the ointment took effect, numbing the sores. He placed his hand on Neji's, worry written on his face.

"Gomen nasai," he whispered.

A gentle smile appeared on Neji's mouth. He placed the ointment back in the kit before laying down nest to Sai. He rested his head in the crook of the rebel's neck. "It's not your fault. Don't worry; we'll figure something out."

Sai rested his cheek against the top of Neji's head. He stared at the ceiling wondering what would happen to his brunette once Sasuke got a hold of him. "Neji-kun, make sure that guy doesn't touch you. I can't bear the thought of that arrogant bastard touching you."

Neji sighed. "I don't want _anyone_ touching me. Well, I wouldn't mind you, Sai."

A small smile appeared on Sai's mouth. "Can you spend the night Neji? I…I want to spend as much time as possible with you."

Neji agreed and gently slid off the bed. He walked into the main room and over to the phone. Picking it up, he dialed his uncle's home.

"Hyuuga residence, Hinata speaking," his cousin answered the phone.

"Hinata, I'm sleeping over Sai's house. Could you bring over my backpack and some extra clothes?" Neji asked of his cousin.

"Sure, Neji, I'll be over in a few minutes," Hinata replied.

"Hai. Arigatou, Hinata," Neji smiled. He hung up the phone as the elevator pinged, the doors sliding open. Neji spun around to see a light brown haired man step into the main room.

"Oh, hello," the man greeted. "My name's Shiranui Genma."

"Hello," Neji slightly bowed. "I'm Hyuuga Neji."

Genma nodded. "So you're Sai's boyfriend. Nice to meet you Neji. Sai talks a lot about his cute boyfriend."

Neji found himself blushing. He looked over his shoulder to see Hayate walking out of his room wearing a black t-shirt and faded jeans. The man looked up, nearly growling at Genma.

"Genma, what are you doing here?"

"What? I can't just come and visit my lover?" Genma asked innocently.

Hayate's dark eyes narrowed. "No."

Genma looked confused. "What do you mean?"

"Exactly what I said; No," Hayate answered sternly.

Genma's voice became a slight whine. "Please?"

"No, but since you are here I guess I might as well offer you some tea." Hayate was clearly getting annoyed.

Neji quickly excused himself and slipped into Sai's room. He found the rebel sitting up against his headboard. The Hyuuga settled himself on the bed, his head resting on Sai's chest. No words were needed, both knowing it would only spoil the quiet. Sai stiffly put a reassuring arm around Neji's shoulders. Even if his brunette never blamed him, the rebel still saw it as his fault.

The quiet lasted about fifteen minutes before Hinata came. She gave him everything he needed and a hug. Neji walked his cousin to the elevator and gave her a quick hug goodbye. He watched the doors slide shut before turning around and spotting Sai. They both smiled, Neji lightly blushing.

"No!" Hayate's voice broke through the peace. He grabbed a book form the coffee table and chucked it at Genma.

Genma caught the book and smirked. He opened it to a bookmarked page. "Hayate, you were planning something special?"

Hayate coughed, his eyes wide in realization at what book he had thrown. "That's not mine! Kakashi must have left it here! That's not even my bookmark."

Genma's smirk turned into an evil grin. "Then why does it have your name on it? Haya-chan, you're so nice. You just can't wait for six months to be over."

"No!" Hayate coughed. "You have another month, Genma! It's only been five!"

Genma took a step toward Hayate. "Do you want to try this out that bad?"

Hayate dashed for his room, narrowly escaping Genma's reach. He shut his door behind him and locked it. But Genma wasn't so easily dissuaded. The persistent man knocked on the door to his lover's room.

"Come on, Haya-chan, I was joking," Genma whined. He received a muffled answer. "I can't hear you through the door."

Hayate opened the door, glaring. "No means no!"

Genma took his chance and shoved Hayate into the room. Smirking, he nodded to the two teens while closing the door behind him.

Neji glanced at Sai who seemed to be counting.

"Three…two…one," Sai whispered.

"Genma!" came Hayate's yell.

Neji blinked. "What'd he do?"

Sai smirked. "He got his way. Come on, let's go into my room."

Neji nodded, carefully following Sai as the rebel stiffly walked into his room. Neji then remembered the heating gel he used for sore muscles. He searched through his bag, explaining it to Sai. He closed his fingers around the bottle and pulled it out. When he caught sight of the bottle he turned a bright red.

"What's wrong, Neji?" Sai asked. "You're all red."

"Hinata is so dead," Neji croaked. "This isn't my heating gel. This is lubricant."

Sai felt his own cheeks heat up. "What does she expect us to do?"

Neji shook his head and found what he was looking for. He brought out the correct bottle and sat on the bed, motioning for Sai to sit up. When the rebel had situated himself, the Hyuuga began rubbing the gel over Sai's sore muscles.

"That feels better," Sai whispered. "Thanks Neji-koi."

Neji smiled. "Anything for my rebel. Now, what to do with the bottle of lube? Do I give it to your dad?"

Sai chuckled. "I don't think he'd appreciate the gesture."

Neji nodded. "I guess I'll put it back in my bag."

Sai shook his head. "I've got a better idea."

What?" Neji inquired, looking over at Sai. The painter's lips were soon touching his. When Sai pulled away, Neji whimpered softly.

"How about I save it for another time?" Sai whispered softly.

-------------------------------

Kiba grimaced as Hinata chuckled into her hand. "Are you sure he won't kill you?"

Hinata nodded. "He'll thank me someday. It would be such a waste if Sasuke takes Neji's innocence first."

Kiba shook his head. "I'm going to check on Naruto-sama. I hope his wounds are alright."

Hinata sighed. "I swear, Kiba, you like Naruto-sama more than just a friend."

Kiba glared at Hinata before turning down the street to his right. He kept scowling while walking to the Kyuubi leader's house. _Since when does Hinata know anything? What makes her so sure I like Naruto more than a friend?_ Of course, Kiba's cheeks were slightly flushed at the thought.


	6. Passions Pt 1

_Neji: Okay this time she does have a good excuse._

_Sai: You found her?_

_Uzumaki-Hikari: Hey everyone. Sadly, I had surgery so of course I couldn't get on the computer for awhile…still a bit sore. Anyway, here's the chapter you've all been waiting for. Sorry for such a long wait...again…sorry._

_Neji: As long as you're okay. –hugs author-_

_Sai: Yeah, what Neji said._

_Neji: Sai! –smacks Sai-_

_Uzumaki-Hikari: Anyway, I don't own any piece of Naruto…if I did…need I say more? Oh yeah warning…lots of yaoi…to make up for the lateness…I hope._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 6: Passions Pt 1**

Neji growled as he found the top five buttons to his black cotton top were missing. His thin muscular chest was revealed in a sexy manner. His black cotton pants fit a bit tight on his hips. Hinata was definitely going to die for this. Looking through his bag in the bathroom, Neji came upon a note.

_Neji-kun,_

_I hope your night with Sai is a pleasant one. Don't come to school if you're sore in the morning. I really want you to know that I support you and Sai. Sasuke won't need to know about this. He may have won the fight, but He'll never win your heart…or body depending on tonight._

_Hinata_

Neji placed the note back in the bag before exiting the bathroom. When he opened the door he was greeted with the sight of Sai in navy blue sweatpants. The painter smiled, a bit surprised by the Hyuuga's wardrobe. Neji sat on the bed next to Sai, staring at the lubricant bottle. His thoughts were on Hinata's note, realizing she was right.

Sai kneeled behind Neji, wrapping his arms around the brunette's shoulders. His right hand accidentally slipped in between shirt and skin through the open part of Neji's shirt. A quick intake of air revealed a sensitive side. Sai kissed Neji's neck, brushing his finger tips against his koi's side. A quiet moan passed through the Hyuuga's lips. A smirk played on the painter's lips as he pulled the brunette fully onto the bed.

Neji's heart rate sped up as he looked up at Sai. He pulled the painter on top of him and kissed him lightly. Partially pulling away, the Hyuuga whispered to his rebel.

"Can my rebel deny Sasuke one more time?" the brunette asked seductively, his lips brushing against Sai's.

"What would you have of me, Neji?" Sai asked of his boyfriend.

"Take the one thing Sasuke would desire the most….my innocence." Neji replied quietly.

Unable to control his actions, Sai captured Neji's lips with his. He unfastened the last three buttons holding Neji's shirt semi-closed. He slid the cotton smoothly under The Hyuuga, removing it. The shirt was tossed to the floor in a heap, soon forgotten. Sai licked Neji's lips, almost hungrily. Unable to wait for permission, the rebel pushed his tongue past his uke's lips and into the hot cavern of his mouth. He could feel Neji tense then relax under his hand as he caressed the bare chest under him.

Neji found his pleasure almost uncontainable. He let out a muffled moan when Sai's thumb brushed across his right nipple. The movement was repeated a little harder, getting a slightly louder moan. Neji ran his fingers through Sai's hair, uncaring of the earlier fight and forgetting the rebel's bruises. He gasped for breath as Sai pulled away for air.

"Are you…are you sure about his?" Sai gasped.

"Hinata gave me a note saying that she'd cover for us if we weren't in school," Neji explained. "Please Sai, don't let Sasuke get between us."

Sai nodded and kissed Neji once more, straddling him. He pulled away from Neji's mouth and began kissing down his neck as he slowly grinded into him. The painter wasn't surprised when the Hyuuga was hardening. He continued kissing down Neji's neck until he reached the neck and shoulder joint. He sucked on the joint, receiving a groan from Neji. Sai returned to the Hyuuga's mouth, recapturing it in a kiss. He ran his hands down Neji's sides to the waistband of his pants. He pushed down gently, removing the article of clothing. The rebel discarded the pants with Neji's shirt. He felt the brunette's hands on the waistband of his sweatpants and mentally smirked.

Neji pulled on Sai's sweatpants and pushed them down. With Sai's help he was able to push them off and discard the pants with the other clothes. Neji pulled away from the kiss to take a quick breath. His left arm wrapped around his rebel's neck as he was kissed again. His right hand ran fingers through Sai's hair in a soothing manner. He let out a muffled groan as the painter massaged his cock through his boxers. He felt his boxers being removed and quickly helped the rebel rid himself of his own boxers. The Hyuuga gasped slightly as Sai pulled away.

Sai didn't let up as he made a trail of kisses down Neji's neck to his chest. He licked at one of the Hyuuga's nipples before gently biting it. He smirked as a moan escaped the brunette's throat. Leaving the nipple alone, Sai sat up causing his erection to rub against Neji's. He grunted as Neji hissed at the touch. Sai quickly grabbed the bottle of lubricant and opened the bottle. He covered three of his fingers till they were slick and slid himself down, parting Neji's legs. He placed a finger at the Hyuuga's entrance and gently pushed inside. He kissed Neji's cheek as he moved the finger, getting him used to the feeling of an intrusion. He added his second finger when Neji was comfortable and began making a scissor motion. Finally, he added his third finger, causing the Hyuuga to grunt and grab the sheets under him tightly. The rebel made a slow back and forth motion, helping his uke get used to the feeling.

After a while Neji nodded to Sai. "I'm ready."

"You sure?" the rebel asked.

When the Hyuuga nodded, Sai removed his fingers and lubricated his dick, holding back a hiss of pleasure. He adjusted himself in front Neji's entrance and hesitantly pushed in. A whimper that came from the brunette caused him to stop. After awhile he got an okay from Neji and he slowly pulled back then thrust back in gently. He leaned over Neji and stifled a slight moan with a kiss.

Neji grabbed Sai's shoulders and dug his fingers into the creamy pale skin. He sucked hungrily on his rebel's tongue, biting it once when Sai's thrusts got harder. He released the muscle and groaned. Suddenly, his prostate was hit and Neji pulled away with a small yelp. He gave Sai a weird look and in return received as smile.

"I think I hit you prostate. Did it hurt?" Sai mused quietly.

"No, just surprised me," Neji explained. "Sorry."

Sai kissed Neji once more before continuing. He took hold of Neji's cock and started to pump in time to his thrusts. He pulled away from the kiss in need of breath. Neji couldn't contain the noises of pleasure that escaped his throat. His fingers dug in harder, his nails leaving small knicks in Sai's practically flawless skin. He soon came into Sai's hand, semen decorating their stomachs.

Sai felt Neji clamp around him and bit back a scream as he released into Neji. The rebel removed himself and collapsed next to his brunette, pushing strands of brown hair out of Neji's face. He smiled through heavy breaths and pulled Neji close, grabbing a blanket to cover them both. He gave Neji a weird look as the Hyuuga licked his own seed from the rebel's hand. Sai pulled his hand away and wrapped it around Neji's waist.

"I love you…Neji," the rebel gasped.

"I love you too….Sai," Neji replied, breathless.

------------------------------

Sasuke drummed his fingers against the top of his desk, waiting impatiently for Neji to show up for Calculus. He let out a breath in frustration as Shikamaru sat down next to him.

"Turns out Neji got sick," the bored brunette explained. "I heard it from Hinata last class."

"Well, I hope he gets better soon," the Uchiha replied.

_I wouldn't be surprised if he was still at the rebel's house,_ Shikamaru thought to himself.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Uzumaki-Hikari: Okay, so what do you think?_

_Sai: ...Wow_

_Neji: I'm going to feel that in the morning, aren't I?_

_Sai: So, you gonna keep up with this story now?_

_Uzumaki-Hikari: Yes! For crying out loud! You're as bad as the Akatsuki when it comes to updates!! –to readers- Again really sorry for the lateness! If you could review I promise to try and get the next chapter up more quickly. Arigatou gazimas!!!_

_Sai & Neji: Arigatou gazimas!_


	7. Passions Pt 2

_Sai: It's a miracle!!!!!! She's updated!!!_

_Uzumaki-Hikari: -comes in dressed like Sai- Yeah, whatever.....do you know how many people hugged me because of this?! I'm waiting for the SaiNeji pic to come from my friend who took it. Anyway...Thanks for all your patience readers.....I'm extremely sorry...I promise to have the next chapter up sooner!!!!_

_Neji: Okay!!! We get it...um...is that a Neji plushie you're holding?_

_Uzumaki-Hikari: And if it is? -huggles said plushie- I got it at the convention...and I was the only Sai there too....I'm so proud of myself.....anyway you all know I don't own any of the characters from Naruto except this Neji plushie and my very own hand-made Sai costume!!! So yeah here's the chappie and enjoy!!!_

_Neji: I just realized something......You two look like twins with her in costume._

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 7: Passions Pt 2**

Neji slowly opened his eyes, a creamy pale chest filling his vision. Smirking to himself, he gently flicked his tongue against it. He felt an arm tighten around his waist and the Hyuuga licked his lover's nipple.

"Mmm...Neji..." Sai muttered in his sleep.

Neji softly bit the nipple and began sucking. He watched Sai carefully, seeing the rebel's face twitch with pleasure. An idea came to the Hyuuga's mind as he gently rolled the rebel onto his back. He slid down, gently licking the painter's cock. Hands grabbed his shoulders, pulling him up. White met black as Sai raised an elegant eyebrow.

"Taking advantage while I'm asleep?" Sai questioned.

Neji gave him a smile. "Just giving you a pleasant wake up."

Sai pulled Neji down into a soft kiss. He wrapped his arms around the brunette's waist, licking his lover's lower lip. He pulled away slowly before smiling up at Neji. Sai rolled the brunette off him in order to sit up. A sharp intake of breath brought back the reality of pain.

Neji reached over to the nightstand and snatched up the salve. Ignoring his own sore muscles, the brunette began applying the medication to his rebel's sores. His eyes filled with worry at Sai's pain-filled face. Tears filled his eyes as he tried to speak.

"Go-gomen nasai," the Hyuuga choked.

"Nani?" Sai was thoroughly confused.

"If I had remembered your injuries, you wouldn't be this sore." Neji looked away, ready to cry.

Sai gently placed a hand to Neji's cheek. "No, it's not your fault."

Neji placed his hand over Sai's, nuzzling his cheek into the rebel's palm. He gazed lovingly at his rebel, a small smile giving innocence to his face. The Hyuuga felt the hand slip away and he finished applying the salve.

Sai sat up more, gazing at his bathroom door. "I think a nice hot shower would do some good, ne?"

Neji nodded and helped Sai to the shower. After the water had warmed, the two boys washed away the evidence of their actions from the night before. of course, Sai wasn't about to let Neji get away with waking him up the way the brunette had. He suddenly pressed Neji to the shower stall wall, kissing him. He was granted access to Neji's mouth when the brunette surprised him. The rebel found _himself_ pinned against the wall, Neji's hand wrapped around his cock. Sai gasped for air as the brunette pulled away from the kiss. He closed his eyes as Neji kissed down his neck, nibbling on his Adam's apple. Sai groaned as Neji took one of his nipples into his mouth, sucking and gently biting at it.

"Ungh...Neji...st-stop..." Sai breathed. He leaned heavily against the wall, pleasure washing over his body.

Neji moved to Sai's other nipple, giving it attention as Sai began panting. He could feel his rebel's length hardening in his hand. With a small smile on his lips, Neji kissed down Sai's chest to his groin. Kneeling for better access, Neji licked Sai's erection slowly as he waited for a reaction. When he heard Sai let out a soft moan, he flicked his tongue against the tip, earning a gasp from the painter's lips. Neji licked his own lips before taking Sai's member into his mouth.

"...Neji...stop..." Sai choked back a moan..

Neji ignored the rebel, running his teeth gently against the flesh in his mouth. He nearly gagged as Sai's hips bucked slightly into his mouth. He placed his hand on the rebel's hips, keeping them pinned to the stall wall. The Hyuuga began sucking on Sai's member, running his tongue along a sensitive vein.

"Neji...I'm...I'm gonna...stop..." Sai groaned, trying to fight a losing battle against the pleasure.

Once again, the rebel was ignored by the brunette kneeling before him. Neji began sucking harder, as if pleading Sai to release in his mouth. His pleading was answered in a short while as Sai came into his mouth. Neji choked slightly on the white liquid that gushed into his mouth. After swallowing, the Hyuuga stood up, licking his lips for any traces of Sai's seed. His lips were suddenly captured by Sai's mouth and he instinctively parted his lips for Sai's tongue. When the rebel let him pull away he watched Sai gasp for breath.

"You...just...don't...listen...do you?" Sai spoke between gasps.

'I'm hungry...and I wanted to see how you taste," Neji pouted.

Sai rolled his eyes and pulled his lover close. "Just...ask next time...please."

Neji buried his face into Sai's wet chest. "Alright...but I'm still hungry."

Sai tried hard not to laugh. "Let me catch my breath first, OK?"

--------------------------

Neji grumbled as he walked home with a slight limp. _I'm glad Hinata covered for me at school, but I didn't think I'd be this sore. Just goes to show how much of a virgin I was._ He rubbed his a red mark on his neck, a little gift from Sai before the brunette had left. _Of all places to leave his mark...why my neck?_

He finally reached his home and unlocked the front door. He entered the house a limped to his room, falling onto his bed without a care. He closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep only to be woken up by his cousin's hand shaking his shoulder gently. He opened his eyes, grimacing as he sat up. He rubbed an eye sleepily looking up at Hinata. "What's up?" he yawned.

Hinata sat on Neji's bed, watching him closely. "So?"

Neji was a bit confused. "So...what?"

Hinata rolled her eyes. "So how was your night with Sai?"

Neji gave Hinata a look. "Should I be thanking you or killing you? But I have to admit that those little additions did make my night better." He blushed as he added. "And I don't think Sai and I would have...er...done it."

Hinata giggled softly at her cousin's shyness. "I'm glad...but we have to do something about that hickey."

Neji quickly covered it with his hand. "Right...I can explain?"

Hinata giggled again. "You don't have to. I've got something to help cover it up...don't worry. Not even Sasuke will know about it, OK?"

Neji smiled up at Hinata. "Arigatou, Hinata."

"No problem, Neji-kun," Hinata replied.

-----------------------------

School. The one thing Neji didn't want in his life without Sai. When he was back in school, he found himself being forced to sit in Sharingan areas in the classrooms. He found himself always being babysat by a member or two of the gang. Clearly, they didn't see that Sai was absent from school, but what Sasuke wanted with this group he usually got. During his free block, Neji found himself being babysat by Shikamaru, one of the only members who seemed to understand Neji's discomfort with the group.

"What a drag," the bored teen muttered. "Why do I have to babysit? It's not like the rebel's in school. How can Sasuke think that this is 'protecting'?"

Neji lay down on the grass, looking up at the sky. "I don't even want to be here. I'd rather be somewhere else."

Shikamaru glanced over at Neji. "I'm not surprised. So, did you and the rebel do something the night you took him home?"

Neji looked away from Shikamaru, trying to hide the blush that made its way to his face. He heard the teen next to him heave a sigh.

"I see," Shikamaru spoke after some pause. "I figured you weren't about to let Sasuke-sama take something that precious, huh?"

Neji sat up, bringing his knees to his chest, hugging them. "I just wish Sai was here. It's only been a day...but I miss him already."

Shikamaru nodded in understanding, even if Neji couldn't see him. He fell back, staring up at the sky. "Don't bother wishing. Wishes are just too troublesome to come true."

The Hyuuga looked at Shikamaru, eyebrow raised. "Why do you say that?"

Shikamaru shook his head. "It's too troublesome to bring up."

Neji gave the bored teen a look. "Are you sure? You sound like it's a big deal."

Shikamaru rolled his eyes. "Too troublesome to talk about."

"I think it's just troublesome because you can't seem to stop thinking about it. So why don't you tell me? I promise I won't tell."

"Fine...I happen to like Sasuke."

"..."

"Told you it was troublesome."

Neji blinked a few times as he processed what he had just heard. He glanced up at the sky, thinking about certain events and how this cleared things up about Shikamaru. he suddenly smiled and stretched out on the ground. "I think I know a way for us both to have our wishes granted."

Shikamaru just stared at the clouds above. "Really? Didn't I just tell you that wishes are too troublesome?"

Neji chuckled. "They just need the right push."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Uzumaki-Hikari: Gomen nasai for the shortness!!!! I promise to have more for the next chapter okay?!!_

_Neji: You don't have to yell.........why are you still dressed like Sai?!!_

_Uzumaki-Hikari: Cause I feel like it. Anyway hope you guys enjoyed this anyway. I promise I'll start typing more for the next chapters and start updating more too. I do have other fanfics to work on too though...sadly...anyway...again please review and I'll have that picture's link soon._

_Sai: Good now get out of that costume. I'm sick of people mistaking you for me already!!!_

_Uzumaki-Hikari: Anyway...Thanks for reading and please review._


	8. Fire Rekindled

_Uzumaki-Hikari: I am so sorry for this being so late!!!! I had writer's block for the longest time and I don't think I could have continued this when I did if it hadn't been for an awesome friend. Again I'm really sorry and I hope you guys can forgive me._

_Disclaimer: I only own Sai and Neji plushies....okay? I don't own the show Naruto or any of the characters._

* * *

**Chapter Eight: Fire Rekindled**

"The Youth Cafe?" Neji stared at the building in front of him. He shrugged before entering the place. He glanced around, taking in the strange decorations.

The walls were painted sky blue with large, multi-colored polka-dots decorating their surfaces. Wooden booths were painted white with cushions matching the blue of the walls. White tables with matching chairs were scattered about the main area. In the far left corner was a white shag rug surrounded by various colored bean bag chairs in a U-shape. At the opening of the "U" sat a karaoke machine. The counter where people ordered their meals was a bright orange with an equally bright yellow cash register.

"A new youthful customer! Yosh!" a man in a green leotard and darker green vest exclaimed as he bounded up to Neji. The man gave the brunette a bone-crushing hug.

"Uncle!" Rock Lee ran up to the man. "You're crushing him!"

Neji gasped for breath as the man released him. He gazed up to see similar bushy eyebrows and an identical bowl haircut. The man looked like an older version of Lee; more like a father than an uncle.

"Sorry Lee," the man's voice was rich and deep. "You know how I get when I see knew youth."

"Don't you have a cafe to run?" Lee chided. "Go on now. You have to keep the youth of this cafe happy, Uncle Gai."

When Gai left Neji was finally breathing normally. He looked at Lee. "Arigatou."

"No problem," Lee gave Neji a thumbs up. "Wait, did I say 'youth of this cafe'?"

The brunette just nodded.

"Oh man, I didn't mean to do that. But I guess it happens when you live with an uncle as 'youthful' as mine." Lee smiled before walking back over to the booth he was sitting at.

Neji stared after his classmate before shaking himself out of his slight daze. He approached the bright orange counter, while checking the menu for the specified drink that Sasuke had asked for. As he came up to the register, he gulped softly, realizing the cashier was none other than the older, unfashionably dressed owner he had encountered a few minutes prior. Neji's eye slightly twitched as he stared at Maito Gai who was grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"So, how can I help you new youth?" If possible, the man's grin widened.

"Uhhhh......I need-" Neji began but was immediately cut off.

"Coffee? Muffin? Pastry? You name it we got it my youthful customer," the man nearly cheered.

Neji was speechless. How could one man be so..._beyond_ obnoxious? He pulled out the paper with the order from Sasuke and handed it to the older gentleman with annoyance blaintly on his face. "I just want what is written on this paper."

"Why didn't you say that from the start?" the man questioned cheerily.

Neji wished that Rock Lee was there to save him once more from this man's boisterous persona. He waited almost impatiently for Gai to fill his order, trying not to look as the owner practically skipped back and forth behind the counter. He turned around to look the place over once more when he froze mid turn. A small smile greeted his shocked face as Sai shifted his weight to one leg.

"Hey, didn't think you'd ever come here," the rebel mused. "So is Sasuke making you run errands for him?"

Neji was too shocked to speak so he only nodded in reply. Here was his love, his rebel, finally out of bed and smiling at him in front of a crowd who despised him. He spun around when Gai returned with his order. Quickly paying he grabbed the drink and Sai's arm, dragging him out of the cafe. After traveling for a few blocks, he dragged Sai down an alley before releasing the artist's arm.

Sai took the cue from Neji and pushed him against the alley wall, kissing him almost forcefully. The sound of the coffee cup hitting the ground was ignored as Neji pulled Sai closer to him. Their tongues danced with each other in heated passion, eliciting a soft groan from the Hyuuga. Sai supported himself by placing his hand against the wall beside Neji's head. His free hand slipped behind Neji's neck, cradling it as he deepened the kiss further.

Neji moved his hands to his rebel's back, grasping at the black t-shirt tightly. He began sucking almost greedily at the hot muscle in his mouth. Hot tears began to fall down his cheeks as they parted for breath. Gasping lightly through his tears, Neji once more pulled Sai into another kiss. A month had felt too long, almost like ages, since he had last seen the artist.

Sai left the kiss gentle and sweet as he cupped Neji's face with his hands. Using his thumbs, he brushed the tears away, knowing exactly how the Hyuuga felt. He knew no words were needed as everything had been said through that first kiss. Pulling away slowly, he kissed Neji's forehead while pulling the other close. He held him in his arms, afraid to let go in fear that this was all a dream. He nuzzled his nose into the brunette's hair, taking in the familiar scent that he missed so much.

"Sai," Neji whispered into the rebel's chest.

Sai kissed the top of Neji's head. "You don't have to say anything. I know Neji."

Neji burrowed his face into Sai's chest, inhaling the familiar spiced cinnamon scent. He missed this so much that it hurt. "Don't leave me, please."

Sai tightened his hold on Neji glaring at the brick wall behind the Hyuuga. "What would make you say that? You should know I wouldn't leave you for the world, Neji. Come on, I think there's a chance I can sneak you back to my place."

Neji looked up at Sai, a smile coming to his face. the smile disappeared once he remembered the drink he had dropped. "What about Sa-"

Sai had efficiently cut his lover off with a quick kiss. "Forget about him. You don't belong to him. You're no one's possession Neji."

Neji nodded, his smile returning. He slipped his hand into Sai's, finding comfort as their fingers laced. he let himself be led back to Sai's home, feeling a slight thrill. Once they made it into the elevator without being spotted by anyone they knew, Neji hugged Sai's arm, afraid to let go. He only stepped away from Sai when the doors opened to reveal a welcoming sight.

* * *

A cup was placed in front of Sasuke as he glared at his homework. Oh how he loathed the English teacher. Upon seeing the cup, he smirked as he looked up. To his dismay it wasn't Neji standing there but Shikamaru.

"What are you doing Shikamaru? I thought I sent Neji out to get my coffee?" the Sharingan leader asked of his right hand.

"I haven't seen him and I know how much you hate waiting," the bored teen replied. "Studying for yet another English test Sasuke-sama?"

Sasuke grit his teeth at the mention of Neji not showing up. The boy had been quite obedient for the past month and the raven had even been nice enough to let the brunette adjust. Lifting the cup to his lips, Sasuke began to ponder this sudden change.

* * *

Neji pounced on Sai playfully as the artist was searching for who knows what in the main room. A light chuckle left the brunette as he sat on Sai's back, the other boy's face buried into the rug. Sai lifted his head to look back at Neji, raising an eyebrow. Pretty soon he too was smiling since the grin Neji wore seemed so contagious. Rolling over, he caused Neji to tumble off and onto the floor next to him. He then pulled the Hyuuga closer, looking down at him with nothing but love and affection in his eyes.

"Having fun?" the artist whispered, afraid to ruin the moment.

"The most fun I've had in the four weeks I haven't seen you," Neji replied just as soft. "I've missed you Sai."

"I missed you too, Neji." Sai closed the distance between them, claiming Neji's lips for his own. The Hyuuga tasted so much sweeter, or maybe they had just spent too much time apart.

Neji whimpered as Sai pulled away. He reached up and grabbed the front of the rebel's black sweatshirt, pulling him down into a more demanding kiss. He sucked on Sai's lower lip, wanting more than just a peck. His wish was granted as Sai's tongue entered his mouth. The Hyuuga released his grip only to wrap his arms around his lover's neck. He smiled into the kiss when he felt Sai crawl over him. He moaned softly into the rebel's mouth when a warm hand found its way under his shirt, caressing his stomach up to his chest. Pulling away from the kiss, his head tilt back as he took in a shuddering breath. Oh, how he missed his rebel's touch and now he could feel those gentle fingers slide deliciously across his skin.

Sai watched Neji's expressions of pleasure as he caressed the skin of the boy underneath him. He kissed Neji's cheek, making a trail up to his ear. He licked the shell of his lover's ear, feeling another shudder under his hand before nibbling experimentally. The rebel happened to like the sound that passed through the Hyuuga's lips. He brought his attention back to that mouth, capturing it with his own.

"I know you two haven't seen each other for a while, but could you take your activities elsewhere?" a new voice asked, startling the two on the floor. Gekkou Hayate stood before the two, an amused look on his face.

Sai sat up and pulled away from Neji while sporting a dark blush on his face. Neji sat up as well, his cheeks just as red. The Hyuuga gave a small smile along with an equally small wave to the adoptive father of Sai. Sai gave a sheepish smile when he suddenly noticed Genma heading for the kitchen with a few shopping bags in hand. Blinking, the artist looked to his dad, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, Sai, I'm glad you two are over whatever happened, but do you have to make up in front of the elevator?" Hayate asked his son.

Sai's blush darkened. "Well, I was looking for the remote and he suddenly tackled me...and it sort of went from there?"

Neji nodded. "Sorry if we scarred you for life Mr. Gekkou."

Hayate blinked a few times. "I'm not scarred for life, Neji-kun. Just don't want you giving Genma any ideas."

"I heard that!" came the reply from the kitchen. "I hope you know that I _am_ cooking dinner, so no more insults or else I'll poison it, understood?"

Hayate and Sai paled as Neji cocked his head in confusion. The Hyuuga the asked, "Is he serious?"

Sai placed a hand on Neji's shoulder. "You don't want to know."

The brunette gulped, wondering if he should just go home for dinner. Then again, he had no idea how long it would be until he could see his lover again. That pretty much made the decision for him. He was going to stay for dinner, poisoned cooking or not.

* * *

_Uzumaki-Hikari: OK.....so that's all I have for now......hope you guys like..and I hope my readers are still reading this.....if you are...I'd like a review and hopefully some ideas for next chappie._


	9. Defiance

**Chapter Nine: Defiance**

Neji woke to the feeling of pure warmth and safety. He lay on his side, using a toned chest as a pillow as his arm was draped over the other's stomach. Closing his eyes again, he snuggled closer into the source of warmth. Hearing a groan, he sighed lightly knowing that he wouldn't be going back to bed any time soon.

Sai yawned as he sat up, accidentally spilling Neji back onto the bed. Eyes widening he looked down at his love who was grumbling. Laying back down he looked into the Hyuuga's eyes, brushing hair out of his face. He gave a sheepish smile in return of the light scowl. "Morning?"

Neji propped himself on his elbows, scowl turning to smile. He then leaned over and kissed Sai good morning before searching for his extra clothes. He forgot that he kept spare clothes here since his first time with Sai. Of course, they didn't do anything the previous night because Sai was too worried about Neji being caught. Sai knew exactly how Sasuke could get and didn't need his lover in the hospital. Of course, after a bit of debating the brunette had finally agreed.

Grabbing a shirt, Neji straightened and looked over his shoulder to see Sai watching him with a smile. Dropping the clothing, Neji walked over to the bed, crawling over Sai. He smirked at his rebel's confused gaze before kissing him. Feeling arms wrap around his waist, fingers playing with the waistline of his pants made Neji want nothing more than for Sai to take him. Pulling away from the kiss he whispered against Sai's mouth, begging. "Please, Sai. I need you. Please."

Sai rolled Neji over, pinning the brunette to the bed. He kissed Neji gaining entrance instantly into the hot cavern he invaded last night. Running a hand down Neji's chest and stomach, he started to undo the brunette's pants when there was a knock at the door. Growling softly, he pulled away from Neji with an apologetic look. Going to his door, he opened it before stepping out and shutting it immediately behind him. He glared at the male before him, ready to fight if need be.

"You've just healed form you fight with Sasuke and you want to take me on?" the other inquired. "Do you really want to upset Neji?"

"What do you want Naruto?" Sai nearly growled. "I don't recall inviting you here."

"You're right, I wasn't invited but I know who's here with you. If you don't want him hurt, I suggest he come to school with me today. It'll be easier on you both. Unlike you, I can actually stand a chance against Sasuke," Naruto explained evenly. Hinata had asked him for the favor, and he was more than willing to help her out.

Sai clenched his hands into fists. "How'd you know he was here?"

"Hinata had a feeling, and it seems she was right. Do you really want him hurt?" Naruto's eyes narrowed slightly.

Neji chose this moment to open the door wondering what was taking Sai so long. Upon seeing Naruto, his eyes widened slightly. "What are you doing here Naruto?"

"I came to pick you up at the request of your cousin, Neji. I'll walk you to school so Sasuke doesn't question anything," he explained, calming himself.

Neji nodded hesitantly, looking to Sai while tearing up. He was pulled into a hug, the rebel's soft voice soothing him. He gave Sai a kiss goodbye before leaving with Naruto. While riding the elevator down, he glanced at the Kyuubi leader finally deciding to voice his question. "How do you know where Sai lives?"

Naruto looked at the brunette. "That's none of your business. You know, he's not the only one who doesn't want you anywhere near Sasuke. Hinata is worried about you. Has he tried to touch you yet?"

Neji shook his head, scowling. "I'm not letting him anywhere near me. He can go fuck himself for all I care."

Naruto choked back a laugh at the Hyuuga's words. Since he had first met him, the blond had never once heard of Neji swearing. He grinned at the questioning look he received but waved it off. Composing himself, he walked out of the elevator, Neji following.

To say Sasuke was miffed was an understatement. He was downright pissed. First, Neji doesn't come back with his coffee and now the brunette dares to come to school with Naruto? Thinking over it, the Uchiha figured that Naruto had merely done that Hinata girl a favor. Neji seemed to be keeping his distance from the Kyuubi leader while walking. He approached them, smirking when seeing Neji walk straight to him. He put an arm around the Hyuuga's shoulders, guiding the brunette to the place his gang met every morning.

To say Neji was willing would be a lie. Thoughts ran through his head from the conversation with Naruto on the way to school. The brunette knew he had to get rid of Sasuke himself if he ever wanted peace. Upon reaching their destination, Neji shoved Sasuke's arm off him. He then walked ahead of the Uchiha to talk to Shikamaru, his designated watchdog. He ignored all the surprised stares as he grabbed the yawning boy's arm and dragged him off. "Let's just get to class so I can get out of here faster."

Sasuke stared after him, not knowing what to say. He had never seen this side of the Hyuuga before. In fact, he didn't even think the brunette had it in him. After blinking a few times, Sasuke regained his composure. Setting his face into the usual scowl before heading off to class. While walking down a hall, he noticed a familiar face he hadn't seen in school for awhile. Stopping in his tracks his eyes narrowed as the person walked up to him.

Sai walked toward his class, too into his thoughts to notice anything until he bumped into someone. Looking up he raised an eyebrow. "Can I help you?

The other just smirked, cracking their knuckles. "Depends on if you're name is Gekkou Sai."

Neji stopped at the end of the hall, eyes widening at the sight before him. Dropping his bag and books, he ran down the hall, tackling the student who had pinned Sai to a wall. He punched the stranger's face continuously until he was pulled off.

"Neji, it's over. He's unconscious. I'm fine, Neji. Hey," Sai whispered into the brunette's ear.

Neji stopped his struggling to get at the unconscious student, chest heaving from adrenaline. Looking over his shoulder, he sighed in relief to see Sai unharmed. He let out the breath he'd been holding before turning and resting his forehead against Sai's chest. Wrapping his arms around Sai's middle, he closed his eyes, trying hard not to cry. Feeling a warm embrace, the tears just started coming. He silently sobbed into the rebel's chest, crying out all his fear and worry.

Sai glanced around the hall before guiding Neji away from the gathering crowd. His gaze swept over the people before locking with Sasuke's. He gave a small shake of his head before taking Neji to a more secluded area to help the brunette calm down. Once the Hyuuga was calm, he wiped away the remaining tears and smiled gently.

"Sorry," Neji whispered under his breath. "I just reacted. I didn't want anyone harming you again."

"It's fine, Neji," Sai replied calmly. "There is nothing wrong with being protective."

Neji nodded, looking up at Sai with a determination in his eyes. "I'm done playing the damsel, Sai."

"Good, because I hate having to rescue you all the time." Sai smirked to show he was joking.

Neji gave the other a not-so-hard punch to the arm. "Since when have you had to rescue me?"

Sai chuckled. "When we first met, but it doesn't matter anymore."

Neji rolled his eyes before giving a serious look. "We're in this together now. I'm not leaving your side again."

"Wouldn't have it any other way."

So sorry for this being so late and how short it is. I hope any faithful readers can forgive me. I hope you enjoy this, and can be patient for the next chapter. It may take a while because I'm going to approach it a bit differently than the past chapters. So next chapter, be prepared for Neji fighting back.


End file.
